Linx Rifelson
Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a place of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a boy that would soon be the world's eventual savior. He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his younger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdoms. But, his father was a great war hero, protector of peace, even if not many knew his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves... this boy... was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was asked to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards. Linx always asked why his father never attacked back. He was a war hero, he was powerful, he could've fought back easily. But, Omen always just said that "fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to another trivial war... But, after declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... That's when he stopped, and revealed what it means to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing a nearly missing stomach and a countless amount of scars on his body. He yelled about the stupidity of war, how he's seen thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells how could they still send their families to war, that wars will only lead to more pain and hate in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a vision of a great savior in the future. He smiled, and went off... ...Linx and Yoshimitsu was notified of his death a few months later... The two only Rifelson family members traveled away from the city years later, deciding to try and help those in need. Eventually, they will learn of the power, and destiny, they possess. Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson looks like an Asian of Japanese descent. He has semi-long, blue hair with piercing ruby eyes. His casual attire consists of a blue no-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a white headband. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, especially in fights. It is fairly hard to befriend Linx, since he always has a relaxed face in almost any situation. He is easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoy him enough. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. In battle, Linx will never hold back, out of respect for the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to listen to others, as long as they don't irritate him. Even if Linx seems very cold hearted from the start though, in his head, he cares for the well being of others, and will protect them at all costs. (Note: Linx doesn't get provoked and irritated easily anymore after he obtained Final Form, but he still can, it's just much harder, in-fact, he's much more patient with others now) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-A | At least 4-C, '''possibly 4-B | 4-A | 3-A | likely '''2-B | 1-B Name: Linx Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 16 (BoS), 17 (Obtained Kurai and Blood Form), 18 (Obtained Final Form), 19 (EoS, obtained Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), "Protector of Gyrohem" (EoS title) Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Skilled H2H Combatant, [[Weapon Mastery|'''Close Weapon Master]], 'Large Amounts of AuraAura '(Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'''Aura Manipulation]] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), Aura Sensing, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration '(Mid-Low) '| Everything from before to a higher extent, with the addition of''' Durability Negation, 'Precognition, '[[Reality Warping|'''Limited Reality Manipulation]]' '(via "Willpower"), Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance '(via "Willpower", and only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Linx can survive without Willpower) '| Everything from before to a higher extent, with the addition of''' True Flight' and '''being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater | '''Everything from before to a higher extent, with the addition of' Regeneration' (Low-Mid when using Blood Bolt Suction; High-Mid when using Blood Healing) '| Everything from before (except Blood Bolt Suction and Blood Healing) to a higher extent, with the addition of 'Teleportation '''and 'Immortality (type 1) | 'Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of '''Multiverse Creation '(via "Willpower"), 'Quantum Manipulation '(via "Willpower"), Blood Bolt Suction and Blood Healing '| '''Everything from before to a ''much higher extent, with the addition of 'Acausality '''and 'Higher Dimensional Teleportation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '(Trained with Ergo) '| Large-Planet level'' (Weaker than Kiir) '| At least 'Star level '(Completely overpowered Delta nearly without trying. A simple energy projectile Linx shoots in this form is said to be able to destroy countries and entire kingdoms on Gyrohem in a single shot), possibly Solar System level (Kurai Cannon is said to destroy a solar system) '| Multi-Solar System Level '(Naphadyl stated that Linx in this form is'' no where near the attack power of Omen's Aura Form, but still powerful nonetheless) '| Universe level '(His fight with Abyssion shook the entire universe they were battling in, destroying planets, stars, solar systems and galaxies far off in the distance. If the fight ended just a moment later than it did, the universe they were fighting on could have been destroyed in its entirety) '| 'likely '''Multiverse level '(Said to be able to form countless Multiverses and timelines) | Hyperverse level (Held his own against the Core) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is able to reach speeds up to mach 15. Can keep up with Ergo) |''' 'Relativistic+ '(It's stated his max speed is 70-80% the speed of light), possibly '''FTL (Outran a black hole)' | FTL+ '(Is fast enough to block and deflect over a million light speed energy blasts from all sides)' | '''At least '''FTL+ '(Much quicker than before)' | Massively FTL+ '(Was able to dodge Abyssion's Final Flame ability)' | Immeasurable '(An instantly moving enemy to Linx in this form is like seeing a two-dimensional object making the illusion of running towards you. To him, they just stand still. Is said he's able to attack and kill an enemy before he even thinks about killing the enemy) | Immeasurable '(Kept up with the Core when it became serious) Note: Can use instant teleportation in Final Form & Final Form+, and can teleport between higher dimensions in Final Form Ultimate. A casual energy projectile Linx shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Precognition increases his reaction speed by a ''lot. '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Can lift large buildings) '| Unknown '(Able to wield the three God blades, which can expand indefinitely, though, the user can augment the weight to their liking) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi-Galactic | Universal | Multiversal | Hyperversal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-City Block level '(Ergo seemed to not be able to dent his Aura at all) '''| At least Large-Planet level, Dwarf Star level with Chosen Armor''' | At least '''Star level+, Solar System level with Chosen Armor (All of Delta's strongest attacks were useless against Linx, even his copy ability, and Linx didn't even have Chosen Armor at the time)' | '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level', Galaxy level with Chosen Armor (Naphadyl says that even Aura Form Omen would have a hard time getting through Linx in this form, and he wouldn't even make a dent on Linx at all with Chosen Armor on)' | '''At least '''Universe level', Universal level+ with Chosen Armor (Abyssion was barely able to scratch Linx at all with Chosen Armor on when he fought physically. He only posed a threat because he had durability negating and Aura piercing attacks)' | '''Likely at least '''Multiverse level', possibly Multiverse level+ with Chosen Armor (It was said that Linx could hypothetically take attacks from Sunvaar)' | '''possibly at least '''Hyperverse level', slightly higher with Chosen Armor''' (Was able to hold his own against the Core for quite some time, but he only used half of his Chosen Armor in the fight) Note: Linx has shown to survive hits from higher tiers than him. This is because of the absurd amount of Aura protecting him and the Chosen Armor, which increases his already high durability by a full tier (Except it caps out on at least Hyperverse level). Keep in mind that this is for all of his durability feats. Full hax resistance and regeneration makes him even more difficult to kill, and are the main reasons as to why he didn't get annihilated by the Infinity Alpha God Blade. '''Stamina: Peak Human (Can train with Ergo for a whole day before tiring)' | Unknown' (Linx has been shown to always be at peak condition when fighting, and we never see him get tired) Range: Regular melee range with punches and kicks, extended melee range with a weapon, a kilometer with Aura based attacks | Multiple Kilometers '(Without Aura Based Attacks), '''Planetary '(With Aura Based Attacks), possibly Infinite (With God blades) | '''Large Star, likely much higher (With Aura Based Attacks) | Higher (With Aura Based Attacks) | Universal '(With Aura Based Attacks) | possibly '''Multiversal+ '(With Aura Based Attacks) | 'Hyperversal '(With Aura Based Attacks) '''Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana | Same, with the addition of the Infinity Alpha God Blade, Eternal Omega God Blade, and Ion Beta God Blade | Same | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same, except Blood Scythe is removed | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same Note: Linx can use the 3 god blades in any form. Intelligence: Linx is not as smart as his sister, Yoshimitsu, but he is amazing at coming up with things on the spot (In battles only). Linx is able to pin-point deceptions and lies rather well, and is also a very quick learner. Other than that, he's average academically. Note: Linx most likely obtained his quick learning from his father. After he obtains Final Form and above, Linx becomes fairly patient and knowledgeable, with lots of wisdom from the battlefield. Linx also says when he gets older, he'd become either a martial arts trainer or an Aura/"Willpower" trainer. Weaknesses: Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him, and he has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. * After he obtained Final Form, he doesn't have those weaknesses anymore. Even if he has a lot of Aura, especially with Chosen Armor on, Linx's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by an incredibly large amount, nearing infinite amounts of it. The design looks like light-blueish plate armor, with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like dragons, and others like silhouettes of people. But, for many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. For the user, most of the time, victory is assured when wearing the full set. '-Weapons-''' * '''Dragon Katana: A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, literally being able to slash 500 times in one second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split planets with a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon slashes a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. Other than all of that though, it looks just like a regular katana with dragon carvings everywhere on it. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''This weapon used to be in the hands of the conquer god Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through beings of higher dimensions. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. The Eternal Omega God Blade looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. * Ion Beta God Blade: Arguably the strongest of the three God Blades. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. Of course, like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. The Ion Beta God Blade has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, a extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard, but with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it. The bright white blade tempers to the tip, making it excellent for stabbing, but at the same time, it has the impression that it can break easily. But, all of the god blades are unbreakable. Only very high level reality warping on a near infinite-dimensional scale can break, or erase them. '-Blood Form or Final Form+ and above-' * Blood Scythe: 'Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure alone is strong enough to cleanly cut through large planets. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. When he was 16 years old/In the beginning of the series, Linx never had any notable attacks or techniques. '-Moves/Techniques He Can Use In Any Form-''' * '''Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. At the end of the series, this punch, and all punches that come after, is able to ignore durability. * Spear Kick: Linx kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. * "Willpower": An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Linx can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. He could survive attacks that would normally kill him, such as attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, or boosting his resistance so that nothing can affect him. Linx can also use Willpower in offense, such as warping reality to his will with just his 'determination'. '-Kurai Form Moves-' * Kurai Burst: An ability that instantly encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from both the outside and inside, then exploding them from the inside out. A perfect counter against Aura users, and it ignores durability. * Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this can easily destroy a star, and with two, it can potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' * Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) * Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores physical durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. * Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' * Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. After the fist connects, the opponent will experience massive amounts of pain, before instantly dying. This move ignores all durability, even reality warping to an extent. '-Final Form+ Moves-' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously from all of his forms, except now they're all scaled to be much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. * God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the Hyperverse at full power, would instantly negate anything that's a threat around him, an example being reality warping or an ability that changes probability, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. Even if Linx just punches at 1% power, it would still have the same capabilities as a much stronger Final Thrush, and would still ignore all durability, hax, etc, etc... Feats *Kept up and trained with Ergo in his early 16s. *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17. (Keep in mind a well trained Supernatural has the power to destroy cities on our planet easily) *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Held his own against the Core, the being that protects Gyrohem and its Hyperverse. *Outran a black hole in base form. *Survived attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through multiple dimensions. *Defeated Kiir after their second fight. (He had to use Kurai Form to even damage her, and even then, he had to go into Blood Form to deplete the rest of her Aura) Other Notable Victories: Abyssion (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Delta (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This would've been Delta's win, if Linx hadn't unlocked his Kurai Form at the last moment) The Three Protectors (War on Gyrohem) "Dragon of the South-East" (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx was 17 at the time, and used both Kurai and Blood Form against her) Notable Losses: The Core (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Linx only wore half of his Chosen Armor and didn't use the three God blades in this fight) "Dragon of the South-East" (War on Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time, and Linx was 16 at the time) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Zaunig (War on Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form Ultimate and Zaunig wasn't serious) Key: Base Form (BoS) | Base Form | Kurai Form | Blood Form | Final Form | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate Trivia/Notes: * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. * This page is implying that Linx uses weapons a lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. * The reason Linx seems to not have emotions is mostly in part of getting the notification that his father died in battle, and all of the ridicule he got, and how all of that ridicule got passed down to him and Yoshimitsu. * He usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. * Linx obtained the Chosen Armor a couple months after he obtained Kurai Form & defeated Delta, and after meeting & training with Naphadyl for a couple weeks. * Linx somehow wasn't able to learn pain negation in his life, which is what a Supernatural should learn at a young age. * Technically, Linx's story ends after he defeats Abyssion, his foil. Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate are shown one year after Linx defeated him, the aftermath of the series, and it is unknown as to how he obtained them. * Linx's blood is blue, which is a rare trait on Gyrohem. It, surprisingly, symbolizes weakness and frailty. Linx combats this stereotype throughout the series. It is unknown as to how this trait is formed, but it's also recorded that there is a blood color for every single color known on Gyrohem (Which is essentially how many colors we know on Earth). Music: * Excalibur Clash (Battle against Linx) * God Mode (Alternate battle theme) * Ascend to Power (Linx vs Delta) * Heroic Desire (Linx vs Delta after Linx obtained Kurai Form) * Rise (Linx vs Abyssion) * Hopes and Dreams Will Save The World (Linx vs Abyssion after Linx obtained Final Form) * Stay Alive and Wishing Instrumental (After the fight against Abyssion) Personal Stats Forms: In the beginning, whenever Linx got a new form, it took him from around thirty seconds to a minute to get into that form. Throughout the series though, that lessened and lessened until the end of the series, where he was able to go into any form in an instant, without any delay whatsoever. Kurai Form makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Linx obtained this form in his fight with Delta. When he was about to die, he remembered what he was doing, his goal, his promise to protect those around him, and transformed. Blood Form make Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. He obtained this form when training with Naphadyl for a couple months. When she was teaching him how his father obtained Aura Form, Linx concentrated, and then transformed. Naphadyl was shocked for a second, before saying that his father did the exact same thing after training with her. She noted that this form looked different from Omen's Aura Form, and realized that it was completely different. Instead of utilizing his Aura to attack, Linx in this form is actually using his blood to attack instead. Final Form simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. He obtained this form when finding notes on Final Form back at his old home written by Omen. It stated this could be the power to repel evil, to repel hate, to defeat Abyssion. At first, Linx wasn't able to do it, and in his final fight against Abyssion, Linx still wasn't able to transform, and was almost killed, until his eyes were open on how to unlock the form. In the notes, it said one needed experience in battle, and when Linx saw his father for the last time, he said how stupid war was, how it would only bring more hate. Then, that's when he realized he had to have a pure heart to transform into Final Form, to repel all of the revenge, all of the evil inside of him, and when he did, he transformed. Final Form+ makes Linx's blue glow from Final Form a bit larger and has elements from the other forms, such as the blue blood streams coming out of his body, and his hair turning a bit purple, but at the same time, still having that blue on it. Other than that, he looks similar to Final Form. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form. Final Form Ultimate makes Linx's blue glow even bigger, and has the same elements as Final Form+. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form. in Progress (Going to talk more about each of his forms) Date of Birth: January 31 Birthplace: '''Mardial City '''Weight: 153 lbs Height: 6'0 ft Laterality: 'Right-handed 'MBTI: ISFP-A Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends (As friends only), and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Hobbies: Training Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Save as many as you can. Status: Alive and active (Participates in tons of fighting tournaments under multiple aliases, to keep anyone from being discouraged. He also only uses his base form in tournaments. So far, his record is 54 wins, 2 losses) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: None '''Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Color Identity: '''BlueCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortal Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Acausality Users Category:Teenagers Category:Quantum Users Category:Gyrohem Characters